


LONELY AT THE TOP

by TRASHiNiMA



Series: DARK APEX [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood and Torture, Broken Bones, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, what am i doing seriously
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Gloire, argent, les légendes les plus populaires se battent pour garder leurs places au sommet, mais à quel prix ?





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, désolé ; - ; j'espère que ce début vous plaira quand même ...
> 
> Fiction à caractère Explicite [-18]  
> Type : BL (bxb)  
> Contenus : rape ; blood ; violence  
> Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire sont à Respawn Entertainment

Dans le présent.

La frénésie que provoquait le couronnement d'un champion était tout aussi impressionnante la première fois que la vingtième. Il était presque impossible de s'en lasser, ne sachant jamais ce qui allait se passer. Chaques expériences étaient uniques. Les fans du jeune rookie sous le pseudonyme de Octane étaient massés sur la scène comme un océan humain, clamant son nom à l'unisson avec un tel ampleur que cela en faisait vibrer son corps tout entier. La lumière des spots lumineux éclairaient l'arène au rythme de la musique. Mais dans la tête de Octavio, tout semblait flou et lointain. Gloire, argent, les légendes les plus populaires se battaient pour garder leurs places au sommet, mais à quel prix ?

Du spot de fumée s'éleva un nuage, annonçant l'arrivé dudit champion qui entrerait par la porte principale. Octane, le junkie d'adrénaline avec un palmarès impressionnant de vingt victoires consécutives. Il vivait pour la scène, le danger, la vitesse. Il n'était qu'un inconnu autrefois, sous-estimé mais le Daredevil qu'était Octavio avait eut raison de tout les ennemis qui avaient fait l'erreur de croiser sa route. Mais cette fois-ci, le champion se fit attendre, attirant quelques fans à se poser des questions. Octane n'avait jamais été en retard pour récupérer sa gloire, toujours à faire un entrée triomphale et à son image : déjantée.

L'arène se tut, se mit même à siffler d'impatience alors que le présentateur semblait confus, appuyant sur son oreillette afin d'appeler le staff qui travaillait en coulisse. Mais rien, aucune trace de la légende en question.

Dans l'infirmerie, Ajay codename : Lifeline, s'occupait d'un participant aux blessures mineurs quand un membre du staff vint la trouver.

"Impossible de le trouver ? Donnez moi cinq minutes, je pense savoir où se cache Octavio."

Si il y avait bien une personne qui connaissait Octavio mieux que quiconque, c'était bien Ajay. en quelque sorte, elle était comme son ange gardien, un ange gardien grognon et quelque peu lasse des bêtises de Octane mais son ange gardien quand même. Après que ce dernier ait perdu ses jambes lors d'une cascade dangereuses pour un show avec une grenade, elle avait été chargé de s'occuper de son cas délicat.

Pendant quelques mois, tout deux ont eut l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance. Ajay avait opéré Octane, puis avait créer des prothèses pour ce dernier mais le plus difficile avait été de réapprendre à marcher. Une étape difficile sur les points émotionnel et physique.

Dans le passé, appartement de Octane.

"Octane, je rentre, prévint la doctoresse en refermant la porte d'entrée."

Elle déposa sur le comptoir de la cuisine deux sacs plastiques remplit de nourritures afin de réapprovisionner le jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans en vivre avant d'allumer la lumière du salon.

"Octavio ? Appela cette dernière une nouvelle fois en progressant dans l'appartement."

C'était étrangement rangé, mais Ajay avait connaissance du fait que toucher les affaires de ce dernier pourrait le perturber. Ce n'était pas le bazar en soit, c'était un "bordel organisé" comme disait Octane. 

Toujours aucune réponse, alors cette dernière s'aventura plus en profondeur dans l'appartement. Aucune lumière ne filtrait des toilettes ni de la salle de bain alors la chose la plus logique à faire était de vérifier la chambre.

"Octavio, fredonna gentiment cette dernière avant de doucement taper le dos de son indexe sur la porte, signalant sa présence. J'espère que tu ne fais pas semblant de dormir pour ta séance de rééducation, je t'aime bien mais quand même, tu ne va pas faire ça à chaque fois que je viens."

La jeune femme aux deux chignons ouvrit la porte avant de reculer brusquement, une odeur lui ayant fait l'effet d'une claque.

"Tave .... Soupira cette dernière en poussant la porte du bout de son point, mais rien n'y fait, l'odeur était juste trop forte. Tu sais que quand tu fumes tu dois ouvrir la fenêtre. Wow, ça empeste vraiment.  
\- Lo siento, soupira Octane depuis son lit. C'est juste ... Rien n'y fait."

Ajay fit une moue compatissante en entrant dans la chambre. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière, laissant simplement la lampe à lave logée sur la table de nuit leur procurer un peu de luminosité.

"Toujours pareil ? S'enquit Ajay en s'assayant près de lui."

Allongé sur son dos, deux coussins sous ses genoux, Octane semblait fatigué, négligé. Les cheveux en bataille, habillé d'un simple sweatshirt et d'un short noué aux extrémités.

"Même la weed ne fait rien, j'ai toujours l'impression de ... Tu sais ... C'est juste horrible."

Ajay hocha doucement la tête, observant silencieusement son patient mais aussi ami. La sensation des membres fantômes était persistante et très douloureuse.

"Ajay ... Tu veux bien ... ?  
\- Bien sûr."

Avec un sourire, cette dernière n'avait pas besoin que le jeune homme lui dise un mot de plus, elle savait que dans sa table de nuit se trouvait une pommade qui l'aiderait à apaiser un peu la douleur.

Octane ne se gêna pas pour enlever son short, ne revêtant qu'un simple caleçon avant de s'allonger de nouveau, se laissant manipuler aux bon soins de son ange gardien qui quant à elle, enfila une paire de gants bleus chirurgicale avant de verser la pommade sur sa paume. Elle frotta ses mains un petit moment afin de ne pas susciter un mouvement d'inconfort dut au froid puis doucement, elle commença par une légère caresse, testant la réactivité de son patient qui ne réagit pas, un silencieux feu vert.

"Gracias, Ajay. Ça fait du bien.  
\- Tu sais, dit-elle en continuant de masser ses jambes avec précaution. Je ne suis pas que ton docteur. Si tu as un problème de ce genre, tu peux toujours m'appeler et je ferais au mieux.  
\- Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est dure, d'être dépendant. Je l'ai jamais été, j'ai jamais souhaité l'être. Mais maintenant ... Regardes moi, je suis atrophié, je suis devenu inutile.  
\- Dis pas de conneries. Ne plus avoir ses deux jambes ne signifie pas que tu inutile.  
\- Ah bon ? Renifla ce dernier avec dédain. Uh, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse maintenant ? J'ai foutue ma vie en l'air parce que je m'ennuyais, parce que je voulais toucher aux sensations fortes et tu sais quoi ? J'me suis brûlé comme ça."

Ajay tourna le regard vers son ami quand elle aperçut dans sa voix un léger changement suivit par un reniflement. Ce dernier avait un bras sur son visage.

"Et je ne regrette pas ça, non, c'est ça le pire, ça va me manquer. Je regrette juste de ne plus pouvoir faire ce que j'aime, ce qui me faisait planer et---AIE ! Ajay ! C'était pour quoi ça ?"

Octane se redressa sur ses coudes, jetant un regard d'incompréhension à son amie. Elle avait cessé de le masser et s'approcha de lui en enlevant ses gants.

"Hou op, jou idioot, Ajay ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration avant de les ouvrir à nouveau. Ne t'ai-je pas promis quelque chose quand tu es sorti de l'hôpital ? Tu étais si agaçant, poursuivit cette dernière d'un ton faussement accusateur. Que j'ai bien été obligé d'accepter de te créer des prothèses si sophistiqué que mêmes les androids en seront jaloux. Avec ces prothèses, tu vas pouvoir participer au jeu Apex, peut-être même devenir toi-même champion si tu as assez de hargne, alors, sèche moi ces larmes et donnes tout ce que tu as."

Octane hocha doucement la tête, ses yeux verts pommes fixant le doux visage de son amie. Elle qui avait déjà été plusieurs fois championne des Jeux D'Apex, c'était difficile de croire à ce moment même que cette femme portait le nom de Lifeline, non pas parce qu'elle sauvait des vies, mais aussi parce qu'elle en prenait.

Elle vint lui essayer doucement ses larmes puis l'aida à remettre son short avant de prendre place à ses cotés, invitant le jeune homme à venir se lover contre elle. Il semblait bien frêle mais Ajay savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Octavio Silva était une flamme qui ce cesserait de brûler.

"Gracias, souffla le junkie contre le creux de son cou, enfin apaisé.  
\- Une petite pause en attendant que la pommade fasse effet, puis on ira bosser, on a du pain sur la planche.  
\- Uh, Sí, por favor"

Dans le présent.

"Octavio ! "

Ajay se précipita dans les toilettes des hommes, se fichant complètement des regards indignés, elle avait plus important. Elle avait vu Octane se traîner péniblement et entrer dans la pièce, laissant des gouttes de sang au sol mais également des traces pourpres sur les murs sur lesquels il s'était appuyé.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, Octane se tenait devant le robinet, pansant ses plaies avec du papier humide. Son arcade était ouverte, sa lèvre inférieur enflée. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux blessures plus profondes au niveau de ses bras tailladés presque trop proprement. Était-il tombé sur Bloodhound et sa lame aiguisée ?

Octane ne daigna même pas se retourner et remit doucement son masque au niveau de sa bouche, laissant uniquement ses lunettes sur son front.

"Ah, je suis en retard ? C'pas mon jour aujourd'hui."

Ajay ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun sons ne sorti, bloqué, Octane venait de la couper dans on élan en l'embrassant sur son front avant de sortir sans un mot.

"Octavio, sil te plait attends, dis moi ce qui s'est passé dans l'arène !"

Ledit Octavio se retourna lentement cette fois, le regard plus effrayant que jamais. Ses yeux qui d'habitude brillait d'une lueur émeraude ne reflétaient aucune lumière.

"J'ai assuré, comme d'habitude.  
_Tu deconn---  
\- Octavio, on te cherchait partout, il faut y aller, maintenant !"

Un membre du staff, essoufflé d'avoir cherché la star du jour le pressa, ne laissant malheureusement aucun moment à Lifeline de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle regarda son ami s'éloigner, impuissante.

"Et le champion de la saison une, pour la vingt et unième semaine : applaudissez tous OCTANE !"

Octavio entra sur scène en se rangeant aux cotés du présentateur qui lui prit le poignet dans sa main, enroulant ses doigts parfaitement autour d'une marque violacée avant de lui soulever le bras en guise de victoire.

Son corps hurlait à l'agonie, son esprit le pressant de fuir cette scène mais il était comme coincé, seul. Il ne pouvait dire a personne ce qu'il avait vécue. Les sponsors s'en iraient, ses fans, le respect que les personnes avaient pour lui. Il ne devait pas se manquer et gagner coûte que coûte.

Victoire, gloire, argent. Octane ne vivait que pour ces moments. Être le premier, être le meilleur, le plus redouté.

Peut importe le prix à payer.


	2. Première partie

"Nerveux ? Observa le docteur en fixant les mains de son patient qui ne cessaient de triturer ses jointures.  
\- Moi ? Jamais, ricana le champion de l'arène avec arrogance. Mais, tu regarderas le show ? J'ai acheté une nouvelle Go-Pro pour l'occasion.  
\- Bien sûr, je suis assez déçu de ne pas pouvoir participer, mais promis, les jeux seront diffusés à la télé et ton Twitch sera sur mon laptop, juste au cas où.  
\- T'es la meilleure Ajaaay."

Octane vint littéralement se jeter contre la jeune femme qui avait eut à peine le temps de finir de visser le dernier boulon de sa prothèse, câlinant cette dernière malgré le fait que ce dernier soit - parfois - brusque dans ses mouvements. Il avait quand même eut la décence d'attendre qu'elle ait - presque - finit. Mais Ajay en avait l'habitude et avait prédit le moment où le junkie sauterait sur elle à la manière d'un chien trop enthousiaste. Elle jurerait presque que si elle regardait derrière lui, elle apercevrait une queue se secouer dans tout les sens. Tapotant gentiment son dos,  Ajay se sépara de son ami avec de demander une dernière fois.

"T'es sûr de toi pour tes jambes ? Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller.  
\- No, no, je t'assure, je vais bien. Mira, fit Octane en sautant d'une jambe à l'autre comme un enfant excité. J'suis d'attaque !  
\- D'accord, sourit la jeune femme qui savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'en dissuader avant de presser la légende. Finis de t'habiller, on part pour l'arène dans vingt minutes.  
\- Sweeeeet, s'excita de nouveau le junkie qui couru dan sa chambre avec un bruit métallique. J'sens que mon cœur va exploser d'anticipation !"

***

  
Pour Octane, même si cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de fois qu'il accédait à l'entrée du grand bâtiment des jeux d'Apex, au fond de ses tripes c'était toujours la même adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines. Cette excitation qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir en place plus de deux secondes. Manipulant sa Go-Pro, il la détacha de sa poitrine et l'attacha à une perche de selfie, s'en allant courir dans tout les sens.

"Hola Twitch, hola les fans ! En direct du Q.G des Jeux D'apex, dit-il en montrant derrière lui l'immense bâtiment revêtant le logo triangulaire et des banderoles aux couleurs pourpres. Aujourd'hui va être une PLUS ULTRA, peut-être une victoire ? Bien sûr ! Ooooh Mira, mira ! Un beau gosse par ici !"

Octane se précipita droit sur une personne qu'il ne connaissait que depuis les jeux et l'interpella.

"Heeeey mais c'est le pretty boy here,  un p'tit mot pour mes fans ?  
\- Pretty boy huh ? Murmura l'autre timidement en relâchant son hologramme avec lequel il se chamaillait pour une raison inconnue. Mmmh, on dit que je suis bon, commença ce dernier avec un sourire charmeur. Mais on est deux, fit-il ensuite en désignant son hologramme qui fit un signe de victoire avec ses doigts. Ce qui fait que je suis deux fois meilleur, BOUME ! Faites vos maths.   
\- Vous entendez ça ? Ricana l'autre en se moquant du trickster. Arrogant ! J'peux pas attendre de lui faire mordre la poussière dans l'arène !  
\- Hey !  
\- Hehe. On se voit dans l'arène Mirage !"

En continuant sur plusieurs mètres, le daredevil tomba sur d'autres légendes populaires comme lui, ceux qui avaient gagné plus de vingt jeux. Le fameux chasseur nommé Bloodhound était installé contre un mur, observant silencieusement aux alentours. Comme tout les autres, il attendait surement d'être appelé. Son oiseau était perché sur son épaule, quémandant des caresses sous le bec. Octane avait été tenté de les rejoindre mais à son approche, l'oiseau de jais se tourna vers lui et croassa en battant des ailes, bombant son torse et ses plumes gonflés, le rendant plus gros et intimidant. Le message était clair : _n'approche pas_ !

Octane mit alors ses mains en évidence, reculant doucement jusqu'à ce que l'oiseau se calme puis il virevolta sur lui-même dans l'idée de s'en aller au plus vite en trottinant, sa perche de selfie toujours en main.

"Eeeehh _bien a todos_ , j'ai jamais su quoi penser de cette Légende mais quoi qu'il en soit----"

_Ouf_.

L'oxygène de ses poumons lui échappa quand il se cogna contre quelque chose d'énorme. Trou mou pour être un mur, mais bien assez rigide pour être ....

"Ah, le vieux, fit-il un peu gêné en lâchant un rire nerveux. Vraiment je regardais pas où j'allais."

Caustic n'avait pas bronché de sa place. Il fixait Octane de ses orbes dorées avec une telle froideur. Le junkie se grattait l'arrière du crâne nerveusement alors que l'autre avait l'air de vouloir sonder ce dernier à travers ses lunettes afin d'y voir au plus profond de son âme, c'était troublant et terriblement effrayant à la fois. Reculant avec lenteur en balbutiant, Octane se retrouva brusquement les fesses au sol après que le grand homme l'ait poussé de son chemin avec une brutalité inutile.

"Ouais, c'est ça, va plus loin, vieux schnock, marmonna Octane en époussetant ses habits avant d'entendre le bruit sourd des bottes de Caustic s'arrêter et se retourner d'un air menaçant dans sa direction mais avant d'attirer plus les foudres du grand homme, Octane jeta précipitamment pour sa défense. J'ai dis que j'étais désolé, okay ?!"

Pas la peine de chercher la bagarre hors de l'arène, Octane le savait, il ne tiendrait pas une seconde face à un homme tel que le scientifique fou. Leurs gabarits étaient trop désavantageux pour l'un d'entres eux. Comment un ficello avait une chance de battre un ours mal léché ?

Octane secoua la tête, visiblement agacé maintenant mais il chassa les mauvaises ondes en se donnant de petites tapes sur les joues et puis, les portes de l'arène étaient ouvertes à présent. C'était la partie la plus délicate des jeux, à savoir qui allait être avec qui. Tout était possible dans les jeux. Les champions les plus brutaux pouvaient se retrouver ensembles ou parés avec des personnes qui découvraient à peine les jeux. Le junkie espérait seulement ne pas tomber sur des rookies qu'il aurait à materner et à porter sur ses épaules jusqu'à la victoire. Quoi que, ce serait un excellent défi mais également un boost pour son ego. Ah, l'excitation était à son comble!

Octane se retrouva malgré lui coincé dans une file d'attente interminable. Il commençait à perdre patience et fit passer son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre, regardant par dessus les épaules de son voisin de devant mais après une éternité à attendre, il vit enfin le bout du tunnel. Adressant un sourire à l'hôtesse, il lui présenta sa carte de participant et une fois scanné et quelques secondes d'attente, il fut autorisé à rejoindre le vaisseau qui l'amènerait dans l'arène avec son équipe.

"Place soixante ... soixante ... Oi, aquí."

Octane prit alors place sur un fauteuil marqué d'un chiffre. Les mains sur ses genoux, il se mit à observer les participants qui remplissaient au compte gouttes le vaisseau. Les deux places à ses cotés étaient vides et le junkie était plus qu'impatient de voir les deux autres personnes qui rejoindraient son équipe. Perdant patience et sa jambe commençant à bouger d'impatience, Octane vint s'occuper comme il put en sortant une clé à molette de sa sacoche et enleva un premier boulon de sa prothèse, retirant sa jambe qu'il vint ensuite huiler aux jointures pour la énième fois, comme un tic quand une jeune femme vint se poster devant lui.

"J'y crois pas, Octane ? LE Octane ?  
\- Hola hermana, lui sourit le junkie. On t'a assigné dans ma dream team ?  
\- Oui, bon sang j'y crois pas ! Fit la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. C'est toi qui m'a donné l'envie de me lancer dans les jeux, c'est trop énorme !"

L'étrangère prit place aux cotés de Octane qui ne put s'empêcher d'abaisser son masque afin de lui adresser un sourire avant de lui tendre la main.

"Enchanté ... ?  
\- Silver, répondit cette dernière en serrant sa main avec enthousiasme. Enchanté de même !  
\- Alors, fit ce dernier en retournant son attention sur sa jambe. C'est quoi ta spécialité ?  
\- Ma tenue peut m'offrir un camouflage indétectable pendant vingt secondes même si mon adversaire à un détecteur.  
\- Pas mal ! Une idée pour la troisième personne ? J'sais vraiment pas quoi m'attendre pour notre dernier coéquipier. J'espère ne pas me coltiner Caustic. Quoique, eh, j'ai toujours rêvé de YEET son ulti moi-même, ça pourrait être trop cool genre "PSSHHHHHH" et "AAAAHH" les gens qui suffoquent, qui courent comme des lapins : PAN!PAN!"

Silver hocha vivement la tête, buvant les paroles du champion avec tellement de passion avant que Octane aperçoive un homme se diriger dans leur direction du coin de l'œil. 

"Ah, c-cinquante huit, chuchota ce dernier à lui-même. Ça doit être ici. Salut, je suis Halo.  
\- Ravie de te rencontrer, je suis Silver.  
\- Bienv'nue à bord amigo, salua Octane de façon nonchalante.  
\- J'étais vraiment pas sûr que ce soit réellement toi, confia le jeune homme en s'asseyant aux côtés de la légende. Je suis un peu nerveux, c'est ... C'est mon premier jeu et j'étais vraiment pas p-prêt à ce que l'on me mette avec le champion ah, ah.  
\- T'en fais pas, le rassura Octane en remettant sa prothèse. On va tout exploser. Mais au fait, c'quoi ton truc à toi ?  
\- J'ai un gadget que j'ai mis au point, c'est ... Halo fit une pause, cherchant ses mots. Ça désactive les boucliers...  Pendant une seconde. Il f-faudra agir vite, c'est qu'un prototype d'ailleurs ...  
\- AH ! La vitesse, ça me connait ! Okay, on a une bonne équipe, on peut en faire quelque chose."

Ah, Octane n'était pas vraiment rassuré à l'idée de se coltiner deux rookies. Mais si ils savaient tenir une arme, viser et tirer, ils pouvaient s'en sortir, ils avaient du potentiel.

" _Attention, veuillez vérifier vos équipements avant de vous lancer dans l'arène. Largage dans cinq minutes._ "

Vérifiant que son Jet-pack soit en norme, Octane se leva en faisant signe à son équipe puis se dirigea vers les portes de la soute qui s'ouvriraient dans quelques minutes. Il tapota sa poitrine, rallumant sa Go-Pro.

"De retour après une courte pose amigos, je suis jump master, duuuh. Je propose d'atterrir dans SkullTown. On va éviter de se faire gazer dans le Bunker.  
\- La soute va s'ouvrir dans exactement, informa Silver à ses côtés. Cinq ... Quatre ... Trois ... Deux ... Un ...  
\- HOLÉ !"

Octane sauta dos au vide sans attendre, saluant son équipe de la main avant de se retourner et activer son jet-pack. C'était le moment de montrer à ses fans et son équipe pourquoi il était un champion tant redouté, en live action !

**Author's Note:**

> Une suite où on sait ce qui s'est passé dans l'arène vous intéresse mes loulous ?


End file.
